


Snowball effect

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Background Krolia/Keith's Dad, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Sheith winter fluff for hazel333 for the Monsters and Merriment exchange.~~~~~~~He cracked his eyes open just enough to see smokey gray staring back at him, a white tuff of snowy white hair poking out of a purple hat Krolia had knitted for him and Shiro’s second anniversary of being officially together.“Go away, Takashi.” Keith gave a playful shove, gentle enough that Shiro didn’t even falter.“But it snowed!” Shiro insisted as he continued to try and shake his boyfriend awake.“I’m tired,” Keith whined. “I didn’t take a nap like you did. I had to sit around and listen to my uncles talk about me.”





	Snowball effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hazel333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/gifts).



> This is set post-canon, where the Kogane family retires to a quiet corner of the world in the mountains.  
> Also Keith's dad is alive, plus Ulaz, Thace, Regris and Antok are alive and at the family dinner.

“Keithhhh…”  
He woke up abruptly by a familiar jostling of his shoulder. 

He cracked his eyes open just enough to see smokey gray staring back at him, a white tuff of snowy white hair poking out of a purple hat Krolia had knitted for him and Shiro’s second anniversary of being officially together.  
“Go away, Takashi.” Keith gave a playful shove, gentle enough that Shiro didn’t even falter.  
“But it snowed!” Shiro insisted as he continued to try and shake his boyfriend awake.  
“I’m tired,” Keith whined. “I didn’t take a nap like you did. I had to sit around and listen to my uncles talk about me.” He said as he closed his eyelids again, although he could tell Shiro was frowning even without sight.  
“But I wanna play with my boyfriend.” Shiro pushed, and Keith was certain he was making those little puppy dog eyes that rivaled even Kosmo’s pouty face.  
“I’m twenty-four, Takashi.” Keith gave a gentle laugh, opening his eyes again and looking at Shiro’s sparkling pupils, begging him to give in. “I don’t need to have a snowball fight.”  
“Well, I’m twenty-eight and I want to have a snowball fight.” Shiro put extra emphasis on “want” as he stuck in his tongue out to further the pouting expression.  
That got Keith to blush and reluctantly climb out of bed. He really couldn't help it, Shiro was just too cute when he was upset, eyes shimmering like glitter under the light, looking like a kid begging his mom for a piece of candy. But he was cuter when he was happy, his smile alone making Keith’s heart jump of his chest.  
A smile he showed when Keith lazily tied his ebony locks into a high ponytail and started to get ready for the day.  
Keith was certain he could survive off the energy emitted from that beaming smile alone. 

~~~~~~

“Hey, mom.” Keith greeted his mother in the kitchen thirty doboshes after Shiro’s soft pleading. Krolia raised an indigo eyebrow at her son as he came into view, all bundled up in coats and scarves at nine in the morning.  
“Are you…?” She asked with a confused look plastered on her face.  
“I’m okay,” Keith assured. “Shiro just wanted to go outside.”  
“In this weather?” She asked with a sideways glance as she went back to grinding up coffee beans.  
“I’ll be fine, mom. That’s what all this is for.” Keith made a hand motion to the heavy outerwear he was wearing.  
“No, no. I mean…” She tapped a clawed finger on her chin, trying to think. “You don’t...you can’t adjust to various temperatures?”  
“Uh...no?” It was only then that Keith realized she was wearing only a tank top and shorts, the rest of her arms and legs exposed to the cool air inside their home in the hills. It was chilly inside even with the heater running on max.  
“Hm. I suppose that makes sense, your father never could.” She stated matter of a factly, then dropped the subject altogether.  
Keith decided not to question it as he heard the rumbling footsteps of his uncles down the hall. 

“Gotta go mom.” He informed in a rushed attempt to get outside before he faced his uncle's torment.  
“Watch out for Kosmo!” Krolia called back as Keith shut the door, licking remnants of spilled coffee cream off her fingers as Keith stared out into the horizon. Hills of sparkling white snow decorated the normally grassy dunes, like sugar falling from a grater. 

However, when he turned his view out into his own yard, his boyfriend was lying face up on the frozen ground.  
And the family's Quantum Wolf was on top of him, licking his cheek like it was the best damn peanut butter he'd ever tasted. 

“Kosmo, off!” Keith yelled, watching Kosmo turn his head like an owl to face Keith before teleporting both him and Shiro to the equally snowy ground next to where Keith was standing. 

“Hi.” His boyfriend said nonchalantly with his head buried in a mound of snow.  
“Get up, you’re going to catch a cold.” Keith held his hand up for Shiro, which seemed like a prime invitation for Kosmo, apparently, because the wolf laid a wet tongue on Keith’s palm.  
Shiro sighed and laid his head back in the freezing chill of the powdery snow and ice, accepting death.  
“Look, buddy, I love you, but I need to help Shiro, okay?” Keith cooed to Kosmo like he was talking to a newborn. The wolf stuck his tongue out and happily received the few pats to the head Keith was giving him. “Go in and see mom, I know she’d love the dinner help.” Keith gave the wolf a gentle kiss to the top of his fluffy head before Kosmo trotted back into the house with renewed urgency.  
“You treat that dog better than you treat me.” Shiro noted, finally taking Keith’s hand to help him up.  
“Well, “that dog” doesn’t wake me up at seven am to have a snowball fight.” Keith fired back, bending over to scoop up a small pile of snow into his gloves.  
Shiro raised an eyebrow the same color as the snow coating the ground.  
“What’s that for?” He asked with a sideways glance as Keith continued to mold the packing snow.  
“You wanted a snowball fight.” Keith replied, making a circular shape in his hands. “Here’s a snowball fight.”  
Everything clicked in Shiro’s mind too late, and before he knew it, a snowball the size of his head was thrown in his face.  
“You’ll pay for that.” Shiro promised in a sinister tone after he shook the remaining snow off his features. 

Keith smirked for a second before realizing Shiro was dead serious from the playful glint in his eye. 

Keith then proceeded to jump over snowbanks in an effort to dodge his boyfriend’s snowy rage, laughing as all Shiro’s hits missed him by just an inch. 

~~~~~~~

 

Keith’s hand shivered under the table, holding Shiro’s own close to avoid screaming at his uncle. 

Family dinners were supposed to be all happy and fun, time to catch up on all you missed from one another. 

Unfortunately, it was the exact opposite with the blades. 

Kolivan felt the need to escalate simple questions the others asked while throwing his own drama into the mix. 

Krolia assured he meant well, he just wasn’t sure how to express feelings of caring and love. 

Somehow Keith doubted that when he was halfway done with his mashed potatoes and Kolivan said the one thing that even nearly tipped Shiro over the edge. 

“So when are you and Shirogane getting married?” Kolivan looked completely unphased from the question he asked, digging into the earth pasta Krolia had recently learned how to cook.  
Keith’s dad turned bright red.  
Krolia hid from the conversation by stuffing her face with dinner rolls.  
Shiro froze in place, like a broken arcade machine.  
Keith’s head started to spin. 

“How long have they been courting?” Antok asked although he was actually innocent. He actually wasn’t aware, but Kolivan knew for a fact that the question would get such a reaction. 

Regris coughed, then left the table with a simple hand motion. 

“Kolivan, this isn’t necessary-” Thace insisted, looking at Krolia with her cheeks full as to receive some sort of signal on what to do next.  
“Well, it’s been nearly seven decaphoebs since Keith’s trial…” Kolivan ignored Thace’s protests.  
Everybody but Kolivan and Antok looked like they wished for nothing more than death.  
“Kolivan, they were not courting then.” Ulaz butted in, noticing the distress of everybody else. 

Keith heard his dad say to Krolia “Babe, I love you, but I kinda hate your family.”  
Krolia just gave a weak nod. 

“We’re not getting married any time soon!” Keith exclaimed suddenly, his temper escaping for the first time in years.  
Kolivan seemed interested by that answer.  
“Really?” He asked with mock sincerity.  
“I mean, well, unless Shiro wanted to, I mean, I’m not one to say no if he asked me or anything-” Keith sunk back in his chair.  
Shiro just nudged his hand once, and whispered: “It’s okay.” 

They suffered all through the rest of the dinner, purposely avoiding any of Kolivan’s future questions, instead focusing on stories from the coalition Ulaz or Thace were eager to tell. 

By the time the extended family left to get back to the nearest docking bay and back up in space, Keith was about ready to collapse in Shiro’s arms and sleep forever. 

And Shiro seemed content with the idea as well. 

~~~~~~~

Later that night, Keith was cozied up in his favorite black sweater, which technically belonged to Shiro, which explained why it passed Keith’s knees when he stood up. Shiro was curled up next to him, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. It originally had marshmallows, but Shiro had quickly picked those out and ate them alone.  
His dad and Krolia were on the opposite couch, Krolia with a carton of peanut butter ice cream. The fire was burning bright, wood crackling as the flames warmed them up from the chilling temperatures just outside the door. Kosmo was coiled around his own tail, asleep by the fireplace, making little whines of joy from whatever he was dreaming about. 

“Happy Holidays, baby.” Shiro pressed a gentle kiss on top of Keith’s head.  
“Mhm.” Keith murmured, smiling as he drifted off with Shiro’s natural hand holding him close enough to hear his heartbeat in his chest. 

He could stay forever like this, and his life would be even more than perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
